Our Little Blue Flower
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Ludwig knew he had to serve his country. He knew he couldn't bring you with him. He knew he'd be a new man when he came back from war. What you didn't know was that the man you fell in love with was no longer here.   GERMANYxREADER. Rate M for later Chaps
1. Chapter 1

**_We do things for the country we live in. We have no choice. Even if you're in deep love, your country is put before that, even though you try to force love to be your number one priority.- Me._**

**_This story was ispired by the quote up there XD_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ludwig!" you smiled cheerfully at the German man. "Come look at this flower!"<em>

_He raised his head up from the grass and looked in your direction. He then took time to notice the flower sitting at the base of your feet. It was blue. A legit blue that seemed probably more neon than it actually was due to the beautiful sun kissing the land. _

_When he didn't reply to your command, you said, "Isn't it a weird color?"_

_He then looked upwards at you, "Ja, it surely is."_

_You smiled softly as you bent down to pet one of its blue leafs, "I want to take it home with me." Your fingers then began digging carefully around the flower._

_Ludwig watched with a sparked interest as you used nimble fingers to dig out the beautiful blue flower. He absolutely loved how your (_h/c_) gave a simple shine in the sun, and how beaming your skin seemed in the clothes you were wearing._

_You were so beautiful…_

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, everything turned dark. You weren't there anymore; all that he could see was a line of men, all dressed in Nazi uniforms, blood smeared all over their weakened bodies. War was one thing he actually liked, for he was built for it. Being a personified country, you're built for whatever challenges are thrown in your way, and one of those challenges happened to be war.<p>

He had a never-ending supply of energy, which many of his men didn't possess. It was surely no difficult feat to yell at them to get up and keep going, for he was born a natural leader, born with a voice to shine over anyone else's, which was why the Führer [1] put him in the up most position.

Re-adjusting his Gewehr 41[2], Ludwig looked straight ahead, ready to march into enemy territory, ready to make his country the largest, strongest. The blue eyes scanned his surroundings, noticing a few traps here and there others wouldn't have noticed. "Bleiben Sie wachsam [3]!" His booming voice spilled over the Nazi men following him.

Something very familiar pierced his ears. It sounded so much like your laughter. Then he saw your face… Your beautiful face…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ludwig!" You smiled, "I missed you so much today!" You ran towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck.<em>

_He stumbled backwards due to the sudden show of affection, but returned it none-the-less. "Hallo mein liebling [4]." He whispered in your ear before sweeping over and kissing your forehead sweetly._

_You were practically beaming as you looked up at him, "I finally planted that blue flower!" You gripped his hand and pulled him outside. Stopping directly in front of the house, you pointed proudly to the little flower now sitting there._

_Ludwig looked at it and smiled slightly, "I'm glad you got it planted."_

_You looked up at him, "I was thinking…" you mumbled, "This flower will show our love for each other! The more our love grows for each other, the more the flower will grow and get nurtured!"_

* * *

><p>The blonde male was swooshed back to reality when a bomb was set off not even 500 feet to the right of his group. He fell down onto his stomach and army crawled, his men behind him following his lead, until they were in a safer zone.<p>

While the war was happening to Ludwig, you were sitting calmly outside of your house, watching the blue flower in peace. You were praying to whatever gods where up there that you Ludwig was safe, that he would come back to you the same man he was before.

You prayed as much as your heart would allow it, until you were tired, until you were on your knees with tears falling from your eyes, watching the blue flower flutter in the soft German breeze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-The Führer is Hitler, mkay? It also means leader in German.<strong>_

_**2-Common gun used by Nazi Germany in World War Two.**_

_**3-Stay Alert!**_

_**4-Hello my darling.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FUCK YAY FOR UPDATES XD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>Ludwig let a heavy sigh leave his chapped lips as he found himself walking towards the tent he shared with many. Setting down his gun, the male simply stared at the tan wall of the tent before his mind was flooded to the brink with memories he should have forgotten about now.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi Ludwig!" You smiled brightly at him as he walked into the store you worked at. "Can I help you with anything?"<em>

_He shook his head no and just nimbly looked around. The only honest reason he came to the store was so he could see you. You had caught his attention when his baby blue eyes first spotted you when he came into the store when it randomly began raining outside. He supposed it was utter faith that it began raining that day, for he got to meet you._

_You brought a vibrant mood where ever you went, whatever the weather was outside. He found it... Interesting to say the least. You were all around, just a very interesting person. Ludwig looked up again and watched you work diligently. You were so beautiful, so graceful he thought as he forced himself to look down when you caught his eye._

_Giggling softly at his naturally shy nature, you yourself looked down as you blushed lightly. Finally the blond male built up the courage to go and talk to you. Practically pep talking his way up to the counter; he stopped directly in front of it before speaking quite jittery. "H-hallo (_y-y/n_)."_

_Your face lit up, "Hallo Ludwig~! How are you today?"_

"_I-I'm great. How about you? I heard from some people that you may be getting a new job soon." _

_You nodded happily. "There's this flower shop downtown that I'm especially fond of." Your smile softened, "I've always held a heart for flowers."_

_He smiled small, "It's great that you're going to be doing something you love."_

_You nodded softly as you began playing with your fingers, "Yeah."_

"_(_Y-y/n_)…" He said, you looking up at him with bright eyes, "I-I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner? At my house…?"_

_You stared at him for a moment, purely astonished. Surprise soon turned into joy as you beamed, "I'd love too!"_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and looked around again, quickly realizing where he was and what he had been doing. He must have dozed off during his memory sweep, for it seemed his arm was a bit tired from him leaning against it.<p>

* * *

><p>You stared intently at the Britt sitting in front of you, though you weren't able to capture what his emotion was as you continued staring. Something was nagging you and you couldn't figure it out. Finally, you managed to say, "Arthur, I'm glad you could come and visit me."<p>

He looked at you, "You sounded rather down when I called you the other day to check up. So I thought a decent visit was in order."

You shrugged, "I suppose I've been feeling… rather down lately with Ludwig out fighting for our country."

Arthur raised his tea glass to his lips before taking a chaste sip, "He has a purposeful reason to be out then, and you have a purposeful reason to miss him the way you do."

You gripped your tea cup tighter, "It's just the dim thought of him never coming back to me." You looked at the tea, "I couldn't imagine what I'd do with myself if he were killed out there."

You now stared at a vase of flowers sitting on the coffee table in front of you as Arthur said, "don't fret yourself over something like that. He's a strong man."

You shrugged again. "I know he's plenty strong, but I still worry."

Arthur looked at you through serious green eyes, noting a few tears in your eyes. "If you ever need a friend, don't hesisitate to speak to me, alright?"

You sniffed before practically lunging yourself at the all too serious Britt. "Thank you so much Arthur… You're such a great friend."

Arthur stiffened slightly at the contact but returned your soft affection once he felt tears hit his jacket. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow you to cry on my shoulder?"

"A terrible one." You whispered quietly as tears continued pouring from your eyes.


End file.
